The Songstress and the Young Master
by pokker380
Summary: AU. Previous reincarnation. Joseon Dynasty, around 600 years ago. Based on a JuminZen artwork by Nanako. Partly inspired by the Korean movie The King's Jester and K-drama The Flower in Prison.
1. The Meeting

Note: Jumin is rich aristocrat. Zen is a kisaeng (Korean Courtesan but not all Kisaeng sells their body). Jaehee is the Han mansion housekeeper. Yoosong is the page boy. Jihyun is Jumin's best friend, a rich painter explorer. Saeran is the assassin. Saeyoung is the spy. Rika is the leader of the performing troupe.

'Young master, I'd like to apply for a leave of absence for tomorrow morning,' said the lady with brown hair and brown eyes, looking extremely tired juggling with her responsibilities as the Han household housekeeper. The young man she was addressing to, stops his writing and places his brush aside, grey eyes rolled while brushing his messy black hair to the back. 'Is there anything important that you must leave that evening?' 'There's an acting troupe coming to town today. They will be performing at the city square tomorrow. This group is famous for their songstress. When he sings-' 'the birds will stop singing . Yes, you told me many times.' Jumin interrupts Jaehee's speech before she could continue with her more than enough explanations. Jaehee stood still in her position, thumbs rubbing under her hanbok pleat, hopeful for a positive response. Jumin adds on 'you must be aware that we still have much things to do?' Jaehee sighs in disappointment. 'It's fine then, young master. Please pretend that I never asked.' She bows and was about to leave when Jumin calls out to her. 'You have my approval.' 'Huh? Really, young master?' 'Yes. But please at least try to complete your work before that.' 'Thank you, young master.' Jaehee hurriedly left with a skip in her pace, happy that she can finally attend the performance.

* * *

The Han family is the wealthiest household in the whole of Joseon. They dabble in various fields from agriculture to prime land ownerships and to trades with foreign countries. It is said that their wealth and influence are far much greater than the ruling class and the royal family themselves. The previous King even raised their social ranks to that of _yangban_ , the ruling class and of royalty, even though none of the Han family members hold an office or rank within the government or even married anyone of royalty. It was part of the reward to the many deeds that the Han family had done in the past. One of them was during the great famine last year, the government's grain warehouses ran out of stocks as they were not prepared with the scale of the natural destruction and to buy grains from the neighboring countries would mean emptying the already depleting coffers. This would also spread news to stronger enemies up in the north of their weakened state. Due to these reasons, the Han family agreed to help to open half of their warehouses. Their assistance greatly helped the nation to endure the hardship.

* * *

Jumin was on his way to one of the many warehouses they owned as part of his inspection job that his father has placed upon him. His carriage stopped on its track. Growing annoyed at the time wasted and loud sounds of beating drums, he asks 'Coachman Kim, why are stopping?' 'I'm sorry, young master. I don't think we'll be able to proceed until the entourage is over.' He snapped 'What entourage?' He lifted the shade that acts as a barrier between him and the outside and saw a large crowd gathering along the market street as a group of people in fancy get-up make their way along.

As the entourage crosses his path, his eyes caught on a certain albino with long braided white hair and red eyes. He asks 'Is that the person Jaehee has been talking about?' 'Yes, sir,' Yoosung answered. Jumin lips curl into his trademark smirk and commented 'Interesting.'

Yoosung is the page boy currently working with the Han family organization. Jumin scouted him when he refused to take the national examination despite his intelligence as he has no interest to be a minister.

'Get me the best seat for the performance tomorrow. I'd like to see it myself if he's as good as they claim to be.'

* * *

At the night of the performance, Jumin bumps into his childhood friend at the venue entrance.

'Good evening, Jumin. It's been awhile.'

'Oh, Jihyun, I've not expected to see you back now. How have you been? What are you doing here?'

'Always with the lack of greetings. I'm even more surprised to see you here as you were never interested in performing arts, especially the travelling ones.'

'Let's just say I do for now. Would you like to join me? I've got the best seat in the house.'

'Of course. With pleasure.'

* * *

Jihyun is more curious about Jumin's sudden interest which he found out soon enough that it was due to a certain songstress as he watches Jumin's expression throughout the show. At first Jumin was captivated by the beautiful albino songstress when he step onto the stage, and then he was awestruck when the songstress started to sing. This voice he was hearing was totally different from anything he had heard in his entire life. Sure he has his own performing troupe back in his household to perform for any visiting guests and everyday he would be forced to listen to his father's many concubines singing to win his father's attention.

After the performance, Jihyun was amazed to see Jumin's various change of expression in a single night so he asks 'Would you like to meet the songstress?' Jumin was thrilled at the prospect 'Can I- I mean, Can we?' Jihyun lightly laughed at his sudden enthusiasm 'Maybe. I happen to know the leader and owner of this troupe.'

But the leader and owner of the troupe is not entirely pleased to see a stranger, much more at the backstage.

'As you must know, Young Master Han, we're a very well-established performing organization. We sell arts and performances, not our body. We do not simply let anyone meet our performers especially Hyun.' Jihyun tries to persuade her. 'Rika, he just want to meet him, that's all. I promise there won't be any hanky-panky. Right, Jumin?' He nudges at his friend. Jumin adds on 'Look. I don't want to waste mine or yours time. What can I do to gain your trust?'

Rika ponders for awhile. 'We could use some better place to sleep throughout our stay here...' Jumin immediately turns to Yoosung and orders 'See it done.' 'Yes, Young Master.' Yoosung hurriedly left to do the task. Rika sighs in defeat. 'I can see you're pretty adamant about meeting Hyun but no one has been able to persuade that boy, not even me. But I think there is one way we could try...'

* * *

At each city that they stop to perform, Hyun has a secret place he would secretly sneak out to every night right after they clean up the stage. Hyun prefers the solitary in his secret hideouts. In this city, he found the perfect place. Up in the small hill not far from civilization, there was a large willow tree with its trunk bent over the pond sustained by slow running river nearby. He took off his shoes and climbs on the tree. As he stood on the tree trunk, he leans onto the other branch as he gazes upon the starry sky.

'It's really a nice view huh?'

The sudden intrusion made Hyun jumped scared and lost his balance. Jumin rushes over and managed to catch him but he too lost his balance. They both fell into the water, drenched. They were lucky that the water body was shallow.

'I'm sorry to have startled you. Are you alright?' Jumin asked.

'How the hell you know I'm here? Who are you?' Hyun tries to move away but slipped back into the water. Jumin tries to help him up but Hyun slaps his hand away. 'I followed you here from the city square.' 'You what? Are you a stalker or something?' Jumin smiled at the irony. 'Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I just want to get to know you.'

'You're a creeper.' As soon as he regain his composure, he quickly walks away. Jumin quickly calls out to him before he lost him into the darkness of the night. 'I'll be waiting for you here.'

* * *

Back at his home, Jihyun was waiting. Seeing his friend drenched from head to toe, he knew something went wrong but he mockingly asks anyway 'So, how's the meeting go?' Jihyun was somewhat relieved to see Jumin smiled.

'I think it went way better than expected.'

Note: Please review! Thank you for reading! :D


	2. The Matchmaking

Note: I changed some historical parts, real facts and roles about kisaeng to fit the story. I mix some elements from geisha and oiran. Kisaeng are women and they only stop entertaining after they turn thirty. For more info please Google about them. IMO, some memorable kisaeng are badass feminists and some were considered as heroines in their local tales too. :)

* * *

Back at the lodging, Hyun was furious as he storm into Rika's quarter. She was in the midst of discussion with the rest of the troupe members. Sensing the need of privacy, Rika adjourns the meeting. Hyun tries to contain his anger as he waits for every member to leave before he bursts out 'Did you tell a client to secretly tail me to my secret hideouts?' Rika calmly approaches and lightly touches his robe. 'You're wet, Hyun. You should probably change first then we'll continue talking about this.'

Not budging from his place he demands 'Answer me!'

Rika sighs 'Yes, you're right. I told him because he was interested to meet you. Judging your condition and your tone, I guess it didn't well?'

'Of course not. How would you feel if you have a stalker following you around? I can't believe you told a client bout my sneaking out habits.'

'First of all, he's not a client. I'm sure he has no ill intentions like the others.'

'Yeah sure. All men are beasts, Rika. You knew that very well. They just want a piece of my delicate virgin ass even when they knew I'm a man too.'

'Yes, I understand that.'

'If he's not a client, then what is he?'

Rika points around 'This nice place we're staying was arranged by him. Call him our sponsor if you would.'

Hyun crosses his arm 'hoo, so you trade me off to a stranger for a better place to stay... I get it now.'

Rika got angrier at Hyun's treatment towards her. 'Don't disrespect me like that, Hyun. The fact that you're still standing here alive were all thanks to us who took you in while you were poor and starving by the street.'

'And the fact that you're finally earning money right now is all thanks to me too.'

Rika sighs again. 'Hyun, I'm only doing this for your own good. As you're a kisaeng, you do know your career ends when you turn 23. And you'll be turning 23 next spring. After that your only paths are either going for the highest bidder or being send off to the brothel houses. In some rare cases of the past, if you have someone of sufficient money and power, maybe he could pay the government registry to elevate your slave status to that of ordinary citizen.'

'I know all that!'

'I understand your feelings, Hyun. Just get to know him. If you really dislike him that much, we'll think of another way.'

Hyun realizes again that reality are harsh. Admitting that it's not a bad idea, he asks 'Do you happen know his name?'

'You mean our sponsor?' Hyun nods. Rika couldn't help but laughs. 'I can't believe you, Hyun. The meeting may not go well but you didn't even ask for his name?' 'Don't laugh! Well, he did say he'll return there every night to talk to me.' Rika smiled. 'Then it's up to you to find out. I won't spoil the fun by telling you everything about him.' She pushes him out from her room. 'Wait, Rika. I'm not done talking.' 'Good night, Hyun.'

* * *

Jumin visits Jihyun in the morning to have breakfast together as they catches up on each other. Jumin asks 'I'm curious. What exactly is your relationship with the troupe leader?' 'Well, I met her when I was visiting a town last month. When I found out they're going to our town next, I sort of just followed them and got closer to Rika. You can call us as lovers or something like that. I did propose to her.' 'Propose?' 'Yes, as in marriage but she wasn't interested. I'm still deciding if I should drop everything and follow her since I'm an explorer myself.' Jumin calmly listens and sips his tea as he exclaims 'I see.'

Jihyun is always amazed by the Jumin's lack of empathy or he's just open about every topic without questioning too much. Well, except for work related. Jihyun asks 'So, how about you? You're going there again tonight to meet him right?' Jumin suddenly felt slightly annoyed at the mention about the meeting. 'Yeah, but he's not coming to see me. Do you think he's avoiding me?' Jihyun chuckled. 'Gosh, Jumin. You sounded like a lovesick teenager being ignored by his crush.' Jumin rolls his eyes as he have no solid reasons to deny that. He has been attending the performance almost every night whenever he has the chance despite his workload.

* * *

'They're both so stubborn, Rika. But if this goes on, Jumin might just give up. And tonight might his last attempt to meet him.'

'Tsk, that Hyun. He's been sneaking out as usual. I thought he went to meet Jumin all these while. I'll talk to him again. Jihyun, do you have any contacts that we can use to search about a person's background?'

'I may have someone I can approach to. Is this about Hyun?'

Rika merely nods. 'We found him sleeping in front of the troupe tent lonely, poor and hungry about ten years ago. He couldn't be just a slave as he could read and write well. Even with his tattered clothes, it was finely made with a better material no peasants could afford. I suspect he might be a runaway.'

Jihyun and Rika has been trying to be matchmakers behind Jumin and Hyun's back all these while.

* * *

That night after the performance, Rika caught Hyun sneaking out again.

'Off to see him again? Or are you not?' Hyun sheepishly turns around to face a very annoyed Rika. 'Well, I've been returning to the same place but I'm only watching from afar...' Rika loosen her tension. 'Hyun, you can't just do that all the time. Who knows maybe last night was his attempt to talk to you? ' 'What? No way!' 'Everyone has a limit, Hyun. Its been a week! I would have given up if it were me. If you see him there waiting again, consider yourself lucky.' When Hyun quickly dashes off, Rika knew her plan worked.

* * *

Hyun ran as quickly as his legs can carry. Out of breath, he was very relieved to see him still waiting at the same spot. As he calms, he takes a deep breath to gather his courage. _It's now or never, Hyun_.

Jumin was alert to the sound of footsteps approaching. He couldn't contain his happiness when he saw Hyun emerge from the shadows, the moonlight dimly lit the sky. 'I knew you'd come.' 'You're really diligent aren't you? Waiting for me even I never said I'd agreed to it.' 'You've been watching me all these while. So who's the stalker now?' A red hue ran across Hyun's face.

Jumin gave a respectful bow 'I'm sorry that our first meeting didn't started out well. I'm Han Jumin. Pleasure to meet you at long last.' Hyun bows back 'The pleasure's mine. I'm Hyun Ryu. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.'

* * *

Hyun return to the lodging with a wide grin plastered on his face. As he walk past the main door, a sudden voice startled him. 'So, did the meeting went well this time?' 'Oh Saeyoung, you startled me. Well, you can say that...'

Saeyoung was part of the performing troupe longer than Hyun. He may be the jester but most of the time he was sent to run other more important errands. From the outside, the performing troupe may look like a wandering performing artists but deep within, they also act as informants and information gatherers. They accepts requests, gather and sells information across the country to whomever that could afford it. Only certain members of the troupe are deeply involved in this part of the business and Hyun vaguely knows about it. As a kisaeng himself, he also gathered secrets and information but none of them were as dark and dangerous as Saeyoung's.

Hyun noticed Saeyoung is carrying a bag, a bag he usually use when he sets off for another mission. 'So you're leaving again? It'll be so quiet around here without you, Saeyoung.' Saeyoung smiled. 'Don't be. You'll be busy meeting someone when I'm away anyways, am I right?' Hyun's blush from previous meeting deepen as he tries to change the subject 'So what's the mission about this time?' 'I can't tell you the details, Hyun.' 'Oh, right. Private and confidential.' 'It's best not to let too many people knew anyways. I guess it's time for me to go meet my contact. Best of luck to your blossoming love.' Before Hyun could counter his words, Saeyoung has left in a hurry.

Saeyoung was right. He looked forward to meet Jumin every night more than missing the jester.

* * *

Note: Hey there! Thanks for reading as always! I just want to make a small announcement.

I'll be away for holiday and I won't be able to update anything new until then. The earliest I could return will be around early December or earlier if time permits. I will miss you all! :)

At the meantime, you can always drop me a comment, review or message. I'll read and reply them from time to time.

Thank you again! :)


End file.
